Don't Let Me Be The Last To Know
by Piximon Girl
Summary: You're the judge on how good it is. Please R/R


This story is based on Britney Spears song Don't Let Me Be The Last To Know.It's supposed to be sad, but I'm not sure how it will turn out.Sora and Tai are dating,(that's the important part) and Mimi and Matt are dating.(you don't really need to know that)The older kids are 17 and TK and Kari are 14.I do NOT own Digimon!How many times do I have to say that stupid phrase?UGH!And this is dedicated to Calypso Baby, nika815, school_gurl and especially Pally Mon.(Thanks for the idea. ^_^)This fic switches from the story and the song.

"You're going to do what!" exclaimed Mimi.I sat across the mall table in the food court stirring my milkshake.

"I've decided to break up with Tai as a test." I replied.

"What are you going to test him on?"

"How much he loves me."

"Sora, you just need to ask him.If you do it your way, he'll commit suicide.He needs you."

# My friends say you're so

**_into me_**

**_And that you need_**

**_me desperately_**

**_They say you say we're_**

**_so complete_**

"Then why doesn't he tell me in the first place?" I mumbled.

"I guess he's afraid."Mimi shrugged.

"Afraid of what?" I shouted pounding the table.Mimi kept her expression.

"That you won't love him the same way as he loves you." Mimi said.

# But I need to hear it

**_straight from you_**

**_If you want me to_**

**_believe it's true_**

"Doesn't he know I like him?" I asked calmly.

"I guess that if you didn't tell him, then he can be questionable." Mimi said in a low whisper.

"Why are you whispering?" I asked.

"Cause Tai is that guy sitting across the room." Mimi whispered.

"I'll go ask him." I said pushing away from the table.

# I've been waiting for so long

**_it hurts_**

**_I wanna hear you say the_**

**_words, please_**

**_ _**

The walk there seemed like miles.I was always thinking about what if I said something harsh and all of those other worries.Tai saw me coming and pulled a chair out.

"Sit down." he smiled.I sat.

"Tai, can I ask you something?"

# Don't, don't let me be the last

**_to know_**

**_Don't hold back,_**

**_just let it go_**

**_I need to hear you say_**

**_You need me all the way_**

**_Oh, if you love me so_**

**_Don't let me be the_**

**_last to know_**

**_Ooh_**

**_ _**

"Sure Sora, what?" Tai asked with a smile on his face.

"Well, can we go outside, I don't want any eavesdroppers."

"Okay."Tai took my arm as we went outside.We sat on the grass.

"Now, what did you want to ask me." Tai asked.

# Your body language says

**_so much_**

**_Yeah, I feel it in_**

**_the way you touch_**

**_But 'til you say the words it's_**

**_not enough_**

**_C'mon and tell me_**

**_you're in love, please_**

**_ _**

"Do you love me?If you do how much?" I spit out.

"Sora, of course I love you.My love for you, is deeper than any ocean, larger than the sun, and larger than any love could possibly strech.I will always be there if you need anything."

"Why did you wait so long to tell me?"

# Don't, don't let me be the last

**_to know_**

**_Don't hold back,_**

**_just let it go_**

**_I need to hear you say_**

**_You need me all the way_**

**_Oh, if you love me so_**

**_Don't let me be the_**

**_last to know_**

"I was waiting until it really needed to be said.I was also very afraid."

"Of what?"

"That you wouldn't love me that much.You probably don't.Well, do you?"

# C'mon baby, c'mon darling,

**_ooh yeah_**

**_C'mon, let me be the one_**

**_C'mon now, oh yeah_**

**_ _**

At that moment, I threw myself at him in tears.He barely caught me, but he held me like I was a sleeping baby and he rubbed my back.

"I DO love you that much Tai.I was the one who should've spoke up first.It's my fault."

"Why is it your fault?"

"We could've understood each other much better, but I waited too long."I sobbed.

**_I need to hear you say_**

**_You love me all the way_**

**_And I don't wanna wait_**

**_another day_**

**_I wanna feel the way you feel_**

**_Oh, c'mon_**

**_ _**

"No Sora, it's my fault." Tai stated as he lifted my chin and then started to kiss me.I started returning the kiss.It felt great.That night, I wrote in my diary that that was the best kiss I had had in my lifetime.

**_Don't, [Don't] don't let me be the last_**

**_to know [just let me be the one]_**

**_Don't [Don't] hold back [hold back]_**

**_just let it go [just let it go]_**

**_I need to hear say [I need to hear you say]_**

**_You need me all the way [You need me all the way]_**

**_So…baby, if you love me_**

**_Don't let me be the last to know_**

Okay, so it wasn't that sad, but I just wrote it so there!All you flamers out there, don't flame my reviews!

**Caution!Flamers Out!Caution!Flamers Out!Caution!Flamers Out! Caution!Flamers Out!Caution!Flamers Out!Caution!**

** **


End file.
